


Fill the Land With Smoke

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, S3 AU, Sam Still Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam wakes up from a nightmare that seems to predict both him and Dean falling into demons' hands.  Dean tries and fails to reassure him.





	Fill the Land With Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wincest Writing Challenge Round Eleven: Songs  
> Prompt: "Run through the Jungle", Creedence Clearwater Revival - from "Sin City"  
> Partner: sweet-sammy-kisses

Every night since the Devil’s Gate opened, Sam woke up at 3 am in a cold sweat. Every night, it was the same dream. Him and Dean driving like bats out of hell out of Wyoming, trying to keep ahead of the cloud of black smoke. The cloud caught the car, and Dean hesitated in abandoning it, getting himself caught. Sam hesitated in abandoning Dean, getting caught himself.

Their fates were different. Dean was dragged into the cloud and tortured, ripped apart until all that was left was his soul, which slowly darkened and blackened until Sam couldn’t tell it from any of the black smoke around him. Sam, on the other hand… he wished that were all that happened. His soul was cut from him, and as the black smoke surrounded it, it turned a sickly color, fading until it resembled the color of Yellow Eyes’ yellow eyes. Then it was forced back into his body, and Sam took his place at the head of the army. They marched together across the country, laying waste to everything before them, until they reached a church in Maryland where a bright white light shone from the windows. As Sam the Boy-King walked through the light, it dimmed and faded, until the floor burst open in a jet of light. When the light faded, Satan himself stood in front of Sam, smiling and holding out a hand. Sam took it.

And that’s where Sam woke up.

Dean blew it off. “It’s not that big a deal, Sammy. It’s a nightmare. You’ve had those all your life.”

“Yeah, well, now we know that some of my nightmares come true, I’m sure you can understand why this one’s bugging me,” Sam snarled. “This headache doesn’t quite feel the same…”

“Uh.” Dean handed Sam a tissue. “You’ve got a nosebleed.”

“Really? Crap.” Sam took the tissue and touched it to his nose. Sure enough, it came away crimson. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s not related at all.”

“You’ve never gotten nosebleeds from your visions before.” Dean got up to get the tissue box and some pain pills.

Sam shook his head. “Or when I moved that wardrobe with my mind. Still, what’s more likely, that I just happened to have a nightmare and wake up with a nosebleed, or that with Yellow Eyes dead something’s changed about my powers and now they can cause nosebleeds?”

“I’d have thought with Yellow Eyes dead, if your powers were gonna change at all, they’d disappear. All your visions were connected to him somehow, right?”

“And this is. I become him, Dean. I take the place he wanted me to take. You didn’t get caught hesitating for the Impala, but when you die… they’re gonna rip you apart in Hell, Dean. You know that. What if that’s how demons are made, they’re human souls that end up in Hell?”

“Any solid lore on that, or are you just guessing because of your dream?” Dean was shaken, though. It made too much sense.

“We don’t know, do we. We know all about how to hunt them, how to send ‘em back to Hell, but nothing about how to create a demon or how to kill one now that the Colt’s out of bullets.” Sam took a couple of the painkillers and swallowed them down. “You know I’m not just gonna give up, if I can’t find a way to save you before you go to Hell I’ll figure out a way to go down there and drag you right back out.”

“Don’t suppose it would help if I begged you not to because of what it might do to you?”

“Nope. If you can just sell your soul for me, I can figure out how to save you from the deal.”

“That’s different.”

“Because… what, because it’s you doing it for me?”

“Exactly! My whole life is taking care of you. No matter what that means. You got more than that, Sammy. Without you… I’m nothing. You stood on your own and made something of yourself, or would have if I hadn’t messed it up.”

“If Yellow Eyes hadn’t messed it up.” Sam tossed aside the bloody Kleenex and wrapped himself around Dean. “All you did was give me a direction to keep going after that.”

“Whatever. Point is. You can do it again. I die, you keep going, fight the good fight.”

“Not without you. I can’t.”

“Then go back to school. Finish up your degree, go to law school.”

“I can’t. I could do it before only because I didn’t know you were just as fucked up as I am, that we were in this together. Knowing you’re in Hell because of me? You think even without this, that’s not a little different than leaving you in a life you loved with Dad watching your back?”

“Yeah, okay, there’s a little difference, but that’s not the point.”

“You’re worth saving, Dean. I’m going to do it. Watch me.”

“Even if it means becoming the devil himself?”

Sam shrugged. “You’re the one who doesn’t believe my dream means anything. Come on. Nosebleed’s stopped. Let’s get some sleep before we go check out this possessed town.”


End file.
